marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Mercedes Knight (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = ; formerly , Misty Knight's crew, , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Knightwing Restorations Inc. Office, New York City, New York | Gender = Female | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 136 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Her bionic arm | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Bail enforcement officer, former private investigator, mercenary, bodyguard, policewoman | Education = Metro College | Origin = Misty graduated the top of her class when training to become a police officer. In the line of duty, Misty tried to remove a bomb planted by terrorists but it exploded before she could throw it. Her arm was amputated and replaced with a bionic arm. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Tony Isabella; Arvell Jones; Roy Thomas; Ross Andru | First = | HistoryText = Early Life Lt. Mercedes "Misty" Knight was born and raised in New York City. She joined the N.Y.P.D. and rose through the ranks quickly becoming a Lieutenant. She was partnered was partnered with Lt.Rafael "Rafe" Scarfe. During her tenure as a police officer Misty became good friends with Colleen Wing. However on a quiet day, Misty visited the bank. However the someone had also sent a bomb there. Misty tried to get rid of it but it exploded knocking her back, she survived but her arm was blown off. Rafe did his best to rap her arm and get her to the nearest hospital, where he stayed by his partners bedside. Unable to continue active duty after being injured, losing her arm she was given a desk job. While tracking down their enemy, the Human Torch and Spider-Man stop thieves from stealing Christmas presents from Misty. It would be years before she revealed this to the heroes. Nightwing Restorations Misty rejected settling for a desk job and instead left the N.Y.P.D. to start a private investigation business with Colleen; Nightwing Restorations, Ltd. The Cult of Kaliattacked her home and Misty tried to protect her friend mistaking Iron Fist for one of them, who was forced to knock her out as he rescued the Wing's. Misty was long romantically linked with Danny Rand. She helped Iron Fist track Colleen who had been kidnapped by Master Khan. She met with Rafe who helped in locating her friend Together the battle the Ravager and Radion. But working together they are able to rescue Colleen. She later helped Danny gain his company back. They later helped him take down Chaka Misty was closed friends with Storm of the X-Men Daughters of the Dragon Nightwing Restorations, Ltd became were nicknamed the Daughters of the Dragon. The two specialized in missing persons cases, and came to be known as the Daughters of the Dragon for their training in Eastern martial arts and Colleen's samurai sword skills teaming up with Iron Fist on many missions. They battled the Wrecking Crew , Boomerang, Misty and Rafe were called into the office of D.A. Blake Tower. He called them there as he wanted Misty to infiltrate Bushmaster's criminal organization. Raef was against it as everyone who had gone undercover had wound up dead. She took the name Maya Korday. This lead her into conflict with Steel Serpent and Iron Fist Luke Cage was sent Bushmaster to kidnap Misty or his friends Claire Temple and Noah Burstein would be hurt. He was forced to fight Iron Fist. However they decide to work together to take down Bushmaster, save his friends and clear Luke's name of all charges. They later team up with Spider-Man to finally take down the Steel Serpent. The Daughters of the Dragon frequently teamed up with Iron Fist and Luke Cage, when they formed the Heroes for Hire. Together they battled Nightshade X-Men Misty Knight share an apartment with many people one included Jean Grey. They teamed up with the X-Men in Japan by order of the Prime Minister. Together they battled Moses Magnum which lad to a conflict with Alpha Flight After the mission together the two group form a bond. Heroes for Hire She battled Rudy Vanderberger. Tyrone King Knight also briefly romanced Tyrone King when Rand was believed dead. Knight believed Danny Rand to be alive and went to great lengths to investigate. With the aid of Colleen Wing and the Sub-Mariner, Misty was eventually able to find Iron Fist, rescue him from his captors, and return him to society. She battled Skeleton Ki , Sabretooth . Misty and Colleen get in the way when investigating a case of domestic abuse. She then helped Namorita Misty teamed up with,Iron Fist, Luke Cage and Spider-Man to fight Scorpion, Rhino and Quartermaster. Daredevil She teamed up with Daredevil. Heroes for Hire (Oracle Inc.) She teamed up with the new Heroes for Hire who were working with Oracle Inc. ... Misty was kidnapped by the The Hand Iron Fist teamed up with Wolverine to rescue her ... ... House of M When Scarlet Witch re-wrote reality she created an alternate universe known as House of M, in which mutants ruled he Earth. Misty Knight was now a member of Luke Cage's Avengers. Daughters of the Dragon She continued working with Colleen reforming the Daughters of the Dragon. She attended the wedding of Luke Cage and Jessica Jones. Civil War/Initiative Misty Knight and Coleen Wing were contacted by Iron Man, Reed Richards, and Spider-Man to reform Heroes for Hire in order to track down superhumans refusing to comply with the Superhuman Registration Act. Initially hesitant, the pair eventually created a team including Shang-Chi, Humbug, Orka, Black Cat, Paladin and a new Tarantula. Misty was one of the 142 registered superheroes who were part of the the Initiative. This put a strain on her relationship with Danny as he had joined the New Avengers roster opposed to the SHRA, though they continued to have an infrequent sexual relationship. When the Hulk returned to attack New York, Heroes for Hire were deployed to help, with disastrous consequences after an encounter with the alien race, the Brood, in which several members became possessed. The physical and mental strain caused several members to leave. Though Misty herself continued to aid in overcoming the Hulk's forces, Heroes for Hire was officially disbanded. Shadowland After Daredevil issued Ninja clan The Hand as Hell's Kitchen's ultimate force of dark justice, Misty was asked by a mobster to investigate the murder of his brother. Misty declined to formally accept the man as her client but pursued the investigation of her own free will as the body was found baring The Hand insignia and yet seemed too brutal to be of Daredevil's doing. As more criminals were discovered dead and marked they attracted the attention of vigilante Shroud, international bounty hunter Silver Sable and mercenary Paladin, all of whom had their own reasons for perusing the case and agreed to work with Misty. Midway through the investigation Misty was part of a small cadre of super-hero friends of Daredevil who pleaded to have an intervention with him about Shadowland and The Hand's presence and effect on New York. Unwilling to listen to reason, Daredevil, now possessed by an ancient demonic beast, dispatched White Tiger, Typhoid Mary and many Hand Ninja to eradicate his former allies. The battle resulted in an explosion in Shadowland palace itself and the heroes barely managed to escape. Her suspicions of the real perpetrators were confirmed when she was attacked and left to bleed in an alley. Waking up in hospital being cared for by Danny and Silver, she deduced that the Hand Ninja who had warned her previously were in fact members of the NYPD who were taking advantage of the Shadowland situation as an opportunity to eliminate criminals from earlier cases in disguise as Hand Ninja. Gathering Silver, Shroud and Paladin, Misty orchestrated the crooked cops into revealing themselves in front of The Hand as well as the rest of the NYPD - resulting in their arrest and an end to the killings. Misty rejoined Daredevil's friends in their gambit to release him from The Hand's dark influence and purge Shadowland from Hell's Kitchen. Though successful Daredevil was now in hiding, guilt ridden about his actions. In the wake of Shadowland Misty reformed Heroes for Hire, this time taking a withdrawn role and directing other heroes. Defenders Misty Knight was the first "Shield-Maiden" recruited by Brunnhilda to serve as Defenders and the Valkyrie of the Modern Era. All-New Captain America Misty was an undercover agent in Bagalia, a crime-ruled nation where New Hydra placed her main basement. Seeing Sam Wilson, the All-New Captain America, wounded and in a fight with Crossbones, Misty stepped in and helped Wilson, revealing his undercover work to Sam, where she told him that Hydra has a mole in every Superhuman force, like the Avengers, the X-Men and the S.H.I.E.L.D., and that he can't trust no one. Then, Mercedes followed Sam Wilson back to Zemo's palace, only to find a dead Ian Zola killed by Helmut Zemo. | Powers = | Abilities = Master Martial Artist: Misty Knight is well-versed in martial arts and hand-to-hand combat, with police combat training. She has been trained additionally by some of the best martial artists in the world such as Iron Fist and Shang-Chi. Detective Skill: Misty Knight is a skilled detective, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. Given any mystery, she can arrive at the correct conclusions with a fraction of the data. Interrogation Expert: Due to her experience and training as a police officer, she has an extensive knowledge of interrogation methods. Expert Marksman: She is an exceptional marksman who is sometimes depicted as being ambidextrous in this respect. She is skilled in sharpshooting and knife throwing. | Strength = Misty Knight possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. Misty's bionic arm gives her super strength that can be applied as a vice grip. As the rest of her body is not bionic, she's not strong enough to support extra weight her bionic arm may handle. | Weaknesses = The rest of Misty Knight's body is not cybernetically enhanced, she cannot lift objects heavier than her back, shoulders, and legs can physically support. Her arm's advantages as a weapon are limited to kinetic crushing and impact forces. | Equipment = First Bionic Arm: Misty Knight due to losing her right arm in the line of duty was provided a bionic right arm by Tony Stark himself. The arm was constructed from steel, and designed by Stark International. It possessed a vice like grip and allowed limited super strength. Second Bionic Arm: Misty Knight later received an upgrade via a new bionic arm built by Stark Industries. The new arm was made from a Antarctic Vibranium and diamond combined alloy. Due to the new material at close range it can liquefy most metals including Adamantium. Much like to Iron Man's armor it can generate a wide anti-gravity repulsor field. This arm also has the capacity to produce concentrated beam of cryogenic energy, covering an area in ice. Tony Stark later revealed the new arm allows her some limited technopathic capabilities; as she used it to take control of a group of attacking robots. Daniel Rand later funded an upgrade of the arm to include magnetism and a concussive blast. | Transportation = Conventional automobiles. | Weapons = Conventional firearms. | Notes = | Trivia = * Misty was once roommates with "Jean Grey" when Jean was replaced by the Phoenix. | Wikipedia = Misty Knight | Links = * at Marvel Directory * at Marvel.com }} Category:Cyborgs Category:50-State Initiative members Category:Misty Knight's crew members Category:Weapons Expert Category:Humans Category:Martial Arts Category:Shooting Category:Detectives Category:Technopaths Category:Cryokinesis Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Magnetokinesis Category:One Arm Category:Spiders of Spider-Island